Hermes Sandals
.]] The '''Hermes Sandals' , also known as Hermes, Hermes Shoes, Running Shoes, or Sprint Shoes, are a recurring consumable item (early series) and accessory in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are named after the Greek God of messengers and thieves, Hermes. As an accessory, the Hermes Sandals often grant the wearer permanent Haste status. Appearances Final Fantasy Hermes' Shoes are a consumable item that casts Haste. It is dropped by the Mage Chimera and Vampire Lord. Several can also be found as treasure in Hellfire Chasm, Lifespring Grotto, and Whisperwind Cove. Final Fantasy II Hermes' Shoes cast Haste VIII. It can be won as a reward in the Toad minigame, and dropped from Beelzebub, Beelzebub Soul, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, and Lucifer. Final Fantasy IV Hermes Sandals are an item that casts Haste on the user. They can be found around the world, and purchased in Feymarch for 4,800 gil. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hermes Sandals cast Haste upon one target. Final Fantasy V The Hermes Sandals are an accessory that grants the character a permanent Haste status, as well as +3 Magic Defense, +5 Magic Evasion, and immunity to Slow, Stop, Paralyze, and Sleep. They can be purchased at the Phantom Village for 50,000 gil, found in the Interdimensional Rift, and drop from Cherie. Final Fantasy VI The Hermes Sandals (also known as Running Shoes) are a relic that grants Haste to the wearer and can be equipped by any character. It can be found in the basement of the rich man's house in South Figaro and at the Imperial Observation Post and Zozo in the World of Balance, and bought for 7,000 GP in South Figaro. It can also be stolen from Behemoth. Due to the immunity bug, if the wearer enters a battle KO'd or petrified and is then revived, they don't get the status but instead gain immunity to it. Final Fantasy VII The Sprint Shoes give permanent Haste to the wearer. They are a reward in the Gold Saucer, both for winning a Battle Square game by beating all eight opponents in one round then talking to the woman near the entrance of the square, and as a prize in Chocobo Square at classes A and S. Characters equipped with Sprint Shoes never face away from enemies when the party is back attacked. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Sprint Shoes grant immunity to the Stop status effect, and a bonus of 20 to Spirit. Sprint Shoes can be found in treasure chests in mission 7-1-3, and received as mission a reward in mission 7-1-6. The shoes can also be bought in Nibel Accessories for 3,000 gil. Final Fantasy VIII Lightweight is a rare item found by defeating Cactuar and Vysage. 100 of them can be refined into an Accelerator with Eden's GFAbl Med-RF ability. They can also be refined into Haste spells with Diablos's Time Mag-RF ability. Final Fantasy IX Running Shoes teaches Auto-Haste, Auto-Potion, and Haste abilities. It also adds 2 Speed, 4 Evasion, and 4 Magic Evasion. Running Shoes can be dropped from Tantarian and Amdusias in Treno Weapon Shop (after returning from Outer Continent), found in Quan's Dwelling on (after returning from the Outer Continent; with Vivi and Quina in the party), and stolen from Hades. They can also be synthesized at the Black Mage Village in endgame for a cost of 12,000 gil, one set of Battle Boots, and one Emerald. Final Fantasy XI Hermes Sandals can be equipped by Warriors, Monks, Corsair, and Puppetmasters, they increase Enmity by 3, HP +12, Evasion +5, and Movement speed by 12%. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Hermes Sandals require the Accessories 18 license for 50 LP. They can be bought in Barheim Passage late in the game for 20,000 gil, or made in the bazaar in the Wind Walkers package for 18,000 gil. They give Haste to whichever character has them equipped. Under normal circumstances Slow and Haste would replace each other, but when a character is slowed while equipping the Hermes Sandals, the two effects cancel each other out. There is a glitch that prevents the player from healing a slowed character who has Hermes Sandals equipped from Slow. In the Zodiac versions, Hermes Sandals add +5 Strength and requires the Accessories 20 for 115 LP. It can be found as a treasure in the Pharos - First Ascent (Wellspring Labyrinth), Subterra (Abyssal - North), Necrohol of Nabudis (Hall of Effulgent Light) and Trial Mode Stage 90 & 97 (with Diamond Armlet), stolen from Necrophobe (3% chance), and bought from the bazaar by selling Gysahl Greens x33 and Arcana x15 for 18,000 gil. They can also rarely be stolen from Cúchulainn in Trial Mode Stage 41 and uncommonly from Trickster in Stage 58. Final Fantasy XIII The Hermes Sandals is an accessory that grants Haste to a user as long as the user is in HP Critical, and can be acquired by completing mission 34, and by dismantling a maxed out Tetradic Crown. Bituitus from Mission 7 rarely drops Tetradic Crowns. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Hermes Sandals is an accessory that gives the ability Critical: Haste, the synthesis ability Low HP: Power Surge, and has a Capacity of 30. It drops from Don Tonberry (5% chance), Metal Gigatuar (5% chance), Metallicactuar (5% chance), and Tonberry (5% chance). It sells for 1,100 gil. Delicate Hermes Sandals is an accessory that gives the ability Critical: Weak Haste, the synthesis ability Low HP: Power Surge, and has a Capacity of 25. It can be bought from Chocolina (Archylte Steppe -??? AF- after beating final boss) for 10,000 gil, Hermes Sandals x1, and Tear of Woe x1. It sells for 5,000 gil. Durable Hermes Sandals is an accessory that gives the ability Critical: Haste, the synthesis ability Low HP: Power Surge, and has a Capacity of 75. It can be bought from Chocolina (Archylte Steppe -??? AF- after beating final boss) for 40,000 gil, Hermes Sandals x1, Sunpetal x2, and Trapezohedron x1. It sells for 20,000 gil. Final Fantasy XIV The Hermes Shoes increases the player's Sprint ability's duration by 10 seconds while in a city-state. Only players from the original version may possess the item as it hasn't been obtainable since the original servers were closed. Legacy Final Fantasy XIV The Hermes Shoes is a special shoe that can be obtained by having an active Final Fantasy XI account when registering the Final Fantasy XIV account. The item will be found on the first created character's inventory, and is unique/untradeable. It has an optimal rank of 1, favors all disciplines and gives the effect of Quick to its wearer, increasing the player's movement speed. However, it has a time limit of 30 minutes that refreshes daily. Final Fantasy Tactics Hermes Shoes (also known as Sprint Shoes) raise the wearer's speed. It can be bought at various Outfitters for 7,000 gil, after the chapter 3 battle in Walled City of Yardrow. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability at Limberry Castle Gate as rare treasure. Final Fantasy Type-0 Hermes' Sandals immunize the wearer against Stop. They can be bought from Rokol and found in Bethnel Caverns. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia The Final Fantasy Legend The armor Hermes has a shoe icon before its name. It can be bought in Base Town for 3,000 GP. It has 7 Defense and increases Agility by 10. Final Fantasy Legend II Hermes has a boots icon before its name. It can be bought in Guardian's Town for 6800 GP and found in Cave of Mountain. It provides a Def of 4 and add 45 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 10. It also gives a boost to Agl by 10 on anyone who equips it. Final Fantasy Legend III Hermes is the best shoes, providing 9 defense, 15 magic defense, and +5 Agility. It can be bought for 18000 G at Dwelg Town in the Underworld. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Hermes Sandals is an accessory that allows the wearer to always act first in battle. It is bought for 6000 points in the multiplayer shops in Urbeth and Spelvia. Bravely Default Hermes Sandals is an accessory that increases AGI by 10. It can be found in Grandship for 5000 pg, or stolen from DeRosa. Hermes Shoes is an accessory that increases AGI by 20. It can be found in Vampire Castle. Bravely Second: End Layer Hermes Sandals is an accessory that increases AGI by 5. It can be found in the Skyhold and Eternian Central Command (Prison). Hermes Shoes is an accessory that increases AGI by 10. It can be found in Via Celestio and Dimension's Cauldron, or stolen from Celaeno. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Hermes Sandals is an accessory that automatically grants the wearer a permanent Haste buff at the start of a battle. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hermes Sandals activates at the beginning of a stage, and increases all party members' Agility by 15%. It is obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Hermes Sandals is an item can be equipped or used manually (Quest Medleys only). It is used at the beginning of the Music Stage and increases party members' Agility by 15%. When used is Quest Medleys, the effects are triggered when the next stage begins and increases party members' Agility by 15%. It can be used randomly after completing a Music Stage. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Hermes Sandals (FFV) is an accessory that provides 40 ATK, increases the users Limit Burst gauge by 2 every turn, and boosts the user's ATK by 50% when dual wielding. It is obtained as the Trust Master reward from Warrior of Light Bartz. Gallery Hermesshoes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Hermes Sandals Artwork.jpg|Final Fantasy VI. FFT Hermes Shoes.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT4HoL Rainbow Boots Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFFOO Hermes' Shoes (II).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Hermes Sandals Icon.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Hermes Sandals FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. Etymology Hermes Sandal's is called Talaria which are winged sandals. A symbol of the Greek messenger god Hermes (Roman equivalent Mercury). Category:Support items Category:Boots